


The Birthday Challenge

by nofeartina



Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Birthday Fic!, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, and fluff, archiving from nofeartina tumblr-blog, based on a prompt, happy 20th birthday to Isak <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Prompt by anonymous on Tumblr:"dear tina i'm sure you already got a lot of prompts but if you feel like it... could you maybe write some smut for Isak's birthday? idk just Even taking care of isak in whatever way you think isak would like it 💛"Also known as the one where Even challenges Isak to have more sex than they did on his 20th birthday...





	The Birthday Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt 3 days ago and I have to be honest, I didn't think I was going to be able to fill it. But then yesterday I got an idea, which turned into me writing my ass off yesterday evening and this morning, and here you have it; 5k of challenge-smut between Isak and Even. What better way to celebrate Isak's birthday, right? ;)
> 
> The biggest thank you to Immy for reading this through and making it better. <3
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy. :)

“What’s with you today?” Isak asks, still trying to catch his breath.

He’s covered in sweat and other… stuff, feels even dirtier now than before they showered, even though his hair is still wet.

Even doesn’t answer, just lies there beside him quiet in a way that makes Isak turn his head to look at him.

Somehow Even’s cheeks are even more flushed than they were seconds ago and he keeps staring at the ceiling instead of looking back at Isak, a clear indication that something’s going on.

Isak turns to his side to look at Even fully. 

“Even?” 

“I just…” he starts, but it fizzles out and he starts biting his lip in a very distracting way. Isak curses himself internally for how goddamn easy he is for Even. Always. 

He puts his hand on Even’s cheek, remembers too late just what exactly it’s covered with, but keeps it there anyway. The damage is already done, so to say. Even looks at him with a small teasing smile and his eyebrows raised, like he remembers what’s on that hand too. But at least Isak has his attention now.

“Is this another birthday present?”

Even laughs, but his eyes are focused on Isak’s chin instead of his eyes, which is always such a tell, that Isak can’t help himself but lean in and kiss Even again. 

That finally makes Even speak again. 

“Do you remember my 20th birthday?”

Isak frowns as he tries to remember and when he does, his cheeks flushes too.

“Yeah, ah. The marathon?”

“Mm-hmm.” Even rolls over to his side too. “Do you remember how many times we did it?”

“Four? I think?”

Even’s smile spreads over his face, turns dirtier, full of promise. 

“I was thinking we could break that record?”

Isak laughs, but his laughter fizzles out when Even doesn’t join him. He just lies there, with that small devious smile on his face, looking at Isak like he’s waiting for Isak to get it.

“Do you remember how sore we both were the last time? It felt like my dick was gonna fall off.”

“Yeah.”

Isak waits for Even to elaborate, but nothing follows. So Isak continues.

“Seriously, I felt like I couldn’t even stand having underwear on, don’t you remember how you complained for days that we were never having sex again?”

“I’m pretty sure I never said  _ that, _ ” Even laughs. 

Isak looks at Even, takes in the softness of his eyes and the sweat still drying on his skin, feels how he’s already starting to get sore just from them doing it twice. Five would be… a lot. Maybe too much. 

But… with Even? He probably could. He’d definitely be able to get it up three more times, that’s for sure.

He bites his lip, glances at the clock, mentally calculating if they have time for one more go before they have to go to his dad’s to celebrate with his family before they meet with their friends.

An hour. An hour before they have to be there.

Okay, fuck. That’s enough time. It’s got to be.

“Turn over,” Isak says, dick filling out even as he makes the decision. “It’s my turn to fuck you now.”

“Yeah?” Even says, already sounding a bit breathless, his dick twitching on his thigh.

“Yeah.”

Even laughs and turns over.

Yeah.

\--||--

Okay, three times in three hours were maybe pushing it a bit far. Isak is trying to hide a small limp from a cramp in his leg earlier. His thighs are tight in a way that he knows will lead to soreness tomorrow, and his dick is utterly spent inside his briefs. He’s not sure how they’ll manage to do it two more times, especially since they’re pretty booked for the rest of the day, but looking at Even, seeing that determined way he studies Isak’s limp, well. Isak knows that they’re going to give it their best shot.

Every time he looks at Even he just can’t help but think of sex and the things they have in front of them, and he kind of just wants to go again. 

But now they’re with his family, his mom and dad, Even’s parents, a couple of aunts and uncles, even a few cousins and yeah, no. This is not the place or the time for it.

At least it seems like their parents haven’t noticed, neither his limp or the tension between him and Even. At least there’s that.

There’s lunch (Isak’s mom was feeling well enough to make her infamous potato salad), Isak’s dad has made him a cake (with twenty candles in it that he made Isak blow out), and he’s gotten some excellent gifts. All in all, it’s been good. It does something funny in him to watch Even interact with his family, even after all this time, to see how comfortable he is with them, how well Even’s parents fit in as well. 

His family.

He never would’ve imagined he’d find himself here a few years ago. At his dad’s house, surrounded by all these people. Happy. 

Apparently turning 20 makes him sappy.

By three the party breaks up and they make their way home to drop the gifts off before meeting with their friends at the park.

They’re sitting next to each other on the tram, being careful not to touch more than they have to in the cramped seats. 

Even is wearing a button down today, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, some kind of dress pants that makes his legs look even longer than they are. Hugs his ass just right. And the fabric is soft to the touch, so soft that Isak has had to force himself not to touch several times.

He can’t look at Even. Not whenever he does he remembers the challenge, remembers how good it had been earlier, all three times. Forces himself not to think about how Even is probably still wet, like Isak is. 

They didn’t have time to shower a second time before leaving.

Isak squirms in his seat, coughs to cover the direction of his thoughts, puts his hands in his lap to hide his growing erection. 

He should’ve worn jeans instead of shorts. There’s no hiding what’s happening in them. He glances at Even, briefly, just to see whether he’s struggling too. 

Even is biting his lips, upper lip covered in sweat, staring straight ahead. Isak looks down at his hands, notices how Even is holding onto his thighs hard, fingers turning white from the strain. 

“Even,” Isak sighs, his voice more strained than he’d like it to be on public transportation.

“Don’t,” is all Even says.

Isak licks his lips, turns towards Even a bit, makes sure his leg is pushing against Even’s. Just to show him how close they are.

“How long do we have before we have to be at the park?” Isak says, clearing his throat from how his voice breaks in the middle.

Even swallows and Isak watches his Adam’s apple bob in fascination. 

“We have half an hour. At most.”

And then Even turns and looks at Isak, his pupils are already big and black, his mouth red and inviting, and Isak wants to lick at those beads of sweat collecting at his hairline. 

“It’s not enough,” Isak says at the same time Even says, “It’s enough.”

They both smile, but their smiles are full of tension and Isak moves a hand from his lap to cover Even’s on his thigh. 

“It has to be,” Even says, as Isak eyes Even’s lips, watching him lick them and suck his bottom lip into his mouth. God, he wants to be the one to do that.

“Yeah.”

Longest tram ride in the world.

\--||--

“Fucking… get them  _ off! _ ” Isak mutters into Even’s mouth, fighting Even’s pants that are just way too tight and Even sweating isn’t helping anything. 

Even takes his hands out of the back of Isak’s shorts to help him out and together they manage to get Even’s pants down to his thighs. His briefs follow close behind and Isak wraps his hand around Even’s dick with a relieved sigh.

He strokes it once, twice, thumbing at the bead of precum at the head, swallows Even’s moan he knows will follow. 

“I’m gonna blow you,” he says just before he goes to his knees, mouth watering from the proximity of Even’s dick. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Even says, leans back against the wall with his upper body, hips out, dick perfect and ready for Isak. 

Isak doesn’t waste a second, he leans in, wraps his lips around the head, sucks gently just like he knows Even likes. Even makes a sound that tells Isak that he’s probably more sore than he’ll admit to, but he doesn’t stop Isak. Isak stays there, keeps his lips wrapped tight over the head as he licks it with his tongue. He loves doing this, loves teasing Even with just stimulating the head, has done it until his jaw could barely function anymore, but now, regrettably, there isn’t time for it. 

So he starts going down instead, sucks Even into his mouth as far as he can go, and then uses all the tricks in the book to make it as good for Even as possible.

His own dick is straining in his shorts and he puts his palm over it and pushes, spreads his legs a bit more trying to relieve the tension there as much as possible while he works Even.

It doesn’t take Even long to come, and the sound he makes when he does makes goosebumps break out all over Isak, despite the heat. 

Isak swallows what Even gives him, which is almost nothing although his dick pulses on his tongue. 

Even pants over Isak, a hand in his hair, holding on tight, like Even’s not sure if he wants to push Isak away or pull him closer. Isak looks up at Even, watches his face contort with something between pain and pleasure Isak knows just what that’s like. It makes him want it too. 

He pulls back, lets Even’s dick slowly slide out of his mouth, already soft and useless,  _ spent, _ and then he gets up. 

He pushes his hand down his briefs, doesn’t even waste time getting them off or pulling them down, just starts stroking, hissing with pain. God, he’s sore. But it still feels good as he touches himself, twists his palm over the head like he likes, good, although he’s not sure he’s able to come like this. Not after having done so three times already.

He leans into Even, closes his eyes as he catches his lips. 

It’s a sloppy kiss. Even is still too out of it from his orgasm to really kiss Isak back and Isak is too focused on his dick, instead they stand there, mouths open against each other, sharing breaths. Their lips slide over each other, pushing Isak that much closer to the edge.

After half an eternity Even puts one hand on Isak’s cheek, maneuvers his face until they’re able to kiss properly, pushing their tongues against each other until it’s like Isak can’t breathe. Even’s other hand comes to rest on his waist for a few long seconds before it slides all the way down Isak’s shorts in the back.

Even’s long fingers find their way into his briefs, along his crack and Isak moans when they find his hole. 

“You’re still wet,” Even whispers into his mouth, making Isak squirm and arch his back, trying to get Even to do something, anything. 

The pad of his finger catches on Isak’s rim and Isak makes a broken high-pitched sound, another mix of pleasure and pain, that Even thankfully knows to ignore. 

“I bet you’re wet enough for me to fuck you,” Even says, like an afterthought, like he isn’t blowing Isak’s mind talking like that. 

“Yeah.” Isak speeds up the movement of his hand on his dick and pushes back against Even’s exploring fingers. 

“Are you still open? You are, aren’t you,” he says and slides two fingers into Isak. 

Isak moans even though his hips move forward, away from Even’s fingers. He wants and he doesn’t want, like it’s impossible for his body to decide. 

Even thankfully doesn’t do anything else, just keeps his fingers there inside Isak without moving them, whispering dirty things into his ear about how he’s going to fuck him when they get back, how he’s not even going to open Isak up anymore, how he’ll just slide right in and get the fifth time over and done with in no time.

Isak comes like that, an almost dry orgasm that he feels everywhere in his body, that makes his toes curl in the shoes he’s still wearing, a cry pulled out of him at how it feels for his hole to contract around Even’s fingers when he’s this much on edge. This used already.

He collapses against Even, his forehead smushed against Even’s shoulder and neck, just standing there breathing. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, still contracting around Even’s fingers.

“We’re gonna be late,” Even says, with a small twitch to his fingers that makes Isak’s entire body tighten all over, makes him whisper “fuck” again.

Isak could stand here like this for a good while longer, just kissing Even, feel him close. Feel his heartbeat against his from where their chests are close. Although he wouldn’t mind Even taking those fingers out of him soon. 

But he knows that their friends are already gathering, that they’ll come knocking soon if they don’t show. So he reluctantly pulls back, leans in for another kiss, just because, and then looks at Even.

“So that’s four.”

“Yeah,” Even says, slowly pulling his fingers out of Isak, clearly trying to be gentle about it. “One more to go.”

Isak swallows. His dick is so spent, he’s really not sure he has it in him, but he doesn’t want to be the one to give in, so he just nods. “One more.”

Fuck.

\--||--

They’re only about 20 minutes late and by the looks of it? Nobody really expected them to be on time anyway.

\--||--

Isak is more than a little bit tipsy as they make their way up the stairs, giggling with Even over how Even almost missed a step earlier. 

Even isn’t sober either, but he’s maybe a couple of degrees less drunk than Isak, if Isak were to guess. He has that high flush on his cheeks that’s a sure tell that he’s been drinking and his hair has fallen during the night so his bangs are lying almost flat against his forehead. He keeps running his hands through it like that’s supposed to make it high again, but really it’s getting too long for that. His nose and forehead are a little red from the sun and Isak feels it in the tightening of his skin too. Not enough to hurt, just enough to remind them that they’ve been outside.

They make it inside their apartment and Even sits down on the bed to take off his shoes. The minute they’re off he collapses back onto the bed, arms stretched out on each side of him.

He looks beautiful like this. Tired, with his long body on display, at home. 

Isak’s.

Isak toes off his own shoes, pulls his t-shirt over his head and his shorts and briefs down his legs, struggles with his socks (which he should probably sit down for, but there’s a beautiful man in his bed so he doesn’t have time for that) and just barely manages not to fall over in the process. 

It feels good to be naked, less hot, more free. He lets his eyes slide over Even, knows from memory how it feels to run his hands over his legs, knows how the hairs rasp against his palms, knows just how Even skin would smell and taste if he were to bury his head in his stomach; all sun and warmth and sweat and man.

He knows just how Even’s dick would feel in his hands too, in his mouth, in his ass. 

But that doesn’t stop him from wanting it again. And again and again and again.

“Isak,” Even moans, making Isak’s eyes slide all the way up to meet Even’s. 

There’s a hunger there, a hunger that’s mirrored in how his pants have started to tent, in how he bites his lip in invitation.

Isak steps forward, leans down to gently lift one of Even’s feet to slowly peel the sock off it and then he does the same with the other foot. He leans forward, pushes the button through the hole, slowly pulls the zipper down one notch at the time and then carefully peels Even’s pants and briefs off. He straddles Even, knees planted on each side of his chest, his ass so far up that he’s offering Even no stimulation, and then he unbuttons his shirt, one button at the time, slow and concentrated until he can feel Even pant under him from all the attention.

Until he can feel the tip of Even’s dick poking against his ass.

Even leans up and shrugs out of the shirt, throws it to the side and tilts his head until Isak meets him in the middle for a kiss.

It’s not frantic, there’s no desperation bubbling to the surface. The other four times took care of that. This kiss is slow, lazy. Tongues exploring, tasting each other. Isak licking the sweetness of the wine Even has been drinking out of his mouth, humming contentedly at the familiarity of Even’s lips against his, as Even leans back down onto the bed, taking Isak with him.

They kiss and kiss, Isak loses himself in it, in the slick sounds, the soft feel of Even’s tongue, the slight rasp of his stubble against his chin and lips. He doesn’t even really notice that he’s hard again, slowly grinding against Even until Even slides his hands down to Isak’s ass and squeezes.

“Like this?” he asks between one kiss and the next and Isak is kiss-stupid and tipsy enough that it takes him a few long seconds to realize what Even’s asking.

“Yeah,” he breathes, reluctantly releases Even’s lips to continue. “But lube. Plenty of lube.”

Even laughs, a small, soft, teasing laugh that makes Isak’s smile stretch so wide that his cheeks almost hurts with it. 

He leans over and pulls out the drawer with their supplies to grab the lube. While he’s stretched out, defenseless, Even’s hands slide in, over his ass, until the tips of his fingers reach his crack, caresses Isak’s sore hole.

“Ah!” Isak isn’t sure if it’s a warning or an invitation, he’s sore for sure but he  _ wants, _ wants Even inside of him, wants him close. This isn’t even about the challenge, this is about needing Even. He can’t imagine a better end to a perfect day than this. 

He pours lube over his fingers, throws it to the side and reaches behind him. Even keeps him open with his fingers, with the intensity of the ways his eyes are studying Isak’s face, as Isak wets his hole and pushes two fingers inside himself. 

There’s barely any resistance, but he still stretches himself out a bit, enjoying how Even’s eyes turn half-lidded and his mouth turns slack from watching Isak. The slight pain doesn’t matter when Even looks at him like this. When he’s touching him like this. 

Even’s fingers are starting to slide on the lube, making him lose his grip on Isak’s ass cheeks. He lets go but one hand finds Isak’s hole, rubs at where Isak’s fingers are disappearing inside of him. 

Isak moans, there’s so much sensation with Even’s long fingers rubbing the lube into his sensitive, puffy rim, coupled with the feel of his own fingers moving inside of him. He wants more, his dick twitching between his thighs, as hard as he’ll ever be.

He pulls his fingers out and wraps his hand around Even’s dick instead, gets him nice and wet and ready, and then he holds it steady as he shuffles to get himself in a better angle for it before he slowly slides down until he’s resting in the cradle of Even’s hips.

“Fuck,” he mutters, head hanging between his shoulders, breathing deeply to overcome the mix of sensations threatening to overwhelm him.

He sits still, his body fighting a battle between the achy throb of his rim and the delicious pull of his walls. His dick is leaking, slowly dripping onto Even’s belly, and even that doesn’t feel all pleasurable, a mix between too much and not at all enough.

Even’s hands are tight on his waist, not keeping him still but not urging him to move either, just holding him. Like maybe Even’s too overwhelmed to know for sure what he wants Isak to do.

“Fuck,” Isak repeats, just because this feels like a moment for a double-fuck, and then he starts moving.

His thighs are screaming at him, his mouth is dry from panting, every pull on his rim makes him sweat, but it’s still good. The more he moves, the easier it is to ignore the duality of what his body is experiencing, until it turns into mainly pleasure. It still has that edge of something not quite comfortable, but it adds to it, makes this feel like _ more. _

They keep it slow, Even barely rolling his hips, barely doing anything but lie there, mouth open, eyes fixed on Isak, flitting between his face and where he’s pushing inside Isak. Isak doesn’t have enough strength left in his legs to lift himself, so he sits there, thrusting his hips back and forth, more moving Even’s dick inside of him than fucking himself on it.

“Isak,” Even moans, tightening his grip on Isak’s waist, body shaking. He looks desperate and wrung out, hair sticking to his forehead and temples, body wet with sweat, flushed all the way to his nipples. 

Isak leans forward, just a bit, just enough that he can get his hands on Even’s chest, chasing that flush, pulling at Even’s nipples.

Even makes a choked sound at that, his hips thrusting once, twice, causing Isak to sit completely still again, his body complaining at the suddenness of it. Which is ridiculous, he knows better, knows just what touching Even’s nipples does to him.

Even stills, breathes hard for a few long seconds, then whispers, “Sorry.”

Isak can’t have that, can’t have Even feeling bad about moving, so he does it again, twists Even’s nipples between his thumb and forefingers, this time expecting the thrusts that follow. And to show Even that he doesn’t mind, he starts rubbing them with his thumbs, a continuous stimulation where Even is most sensitive, until his nipples are so tight and hard that he knows they’re at risk of being  _ too  _ sensitive.

Even is thrusting inside him now, his feet on the floor giving him the perfect leverage to push his hips up hard and fast with small, shallow thrusts that punch new sounds out of Isak.

It’s so good, so much, Even’s dick feels so good inside of him, but he’s so spent. His dick is still hard, leaking precum like there’s no tomorrow on Even’s belly, but he’s nowhere near coming.

Even’s hands slide into his hair, pull him down for a kiss, and Isak goes. Focuses on how satisfying this can be as well, on not chasing his own orgasm, but letting himself be used for Even’s pleasure. Even fucks into him, faster and faster, as his tongue licks into Isak’s mouth, his hands turning his face until they slide together perfectly.

Isak can feel it in the way Even holds him, in the way his fingers tighten on his skull, the sounds Even starts to make and the irregularity of his thrusts; he’s getting close.

Isak turns breathless with it, with the fact that he’s enough, that he’s all Even needs to be able to come five times in one day. There’s an accomplishment in that that Isak takes to heart. 

And then Even fucks up into him hard, mouth freezing against his as he starts convulsing against him, making small hurt sounds in the back of his throat from his orgasm. Isak kisses him gently through it, tightens his walls to milk Even of everything that he’s got, trying to make it as good as possible for him. 

Even collapses under him, loses the strength in his body all at once and just lies there. A sweaty, panting, exhausted mess, looking like he’s on the brink of sleep already.

Isak can’t help but smile. 

Even hums, mumbles something unintelligently which just makes Isak smile even more. He slides his hands through Even’s hair, kisses his slack lips gently, rubs his cheek against Even’s.

He’s so good. It feels so good. To lie here, with Even, sore and used, and God, he loves Even so much.

Even smiles back, lazy and content, opens his eyes just a smidgen to look at Isak.

“Wow,” he whispers.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He purses his lips and kisses Isak. A soft slide of lips against each other that’s almost enough to distract Isak from the feel of Even’s soft dick slipping out of him. “I feel like I could fall asleep any second now.”

“It’s fine,” Isak says, kisses Even again. “We don’t have to do more. We can always just say it was a tie. Or maybe that four and a half is still more than your birthday.”

“You didn’t come?” Even asks, lifts his head to look down at Isak’s straining dick still hard and leaking. His eyes widen as he realizes that Isak very much didn’t come and then he says, “No, fuck that. We need to win, we’re so close.” And then, “How do you want to do it?”

Isak’s brain short-circuits. He’s really not sure, can’t even really think further ahead than the ache in his ass and the rawness of his dick. He tries to go over his options, but his mind just blanks.

Even smiles up at him, like he can sense it. He puts his hands around Isak’s thighs and pulls at them, says, “Come here.” And then he licks his lips, opens his mouth as Isak gets closer and fuck yeah. 

“Yeah, that’s--” Isak starts, but doesn’t finish because his dick is right over Even’s mouth and it only takes a little guidance with his hand and then he’s there.

He watches Even wrap his lips around his dick, is almost overcome with how hot and wet it is, and then Even starts to suck. Isak can’t help it, he thrusts shallowly into Even’s mouth, chases how good it feels, and Even lets him. Moans as Isak thrusts again to encourage him.

So Isak starts thrusting, small short jabs that gets him a little bit further inside every time. He’s leaning over Even, one hand on the wall behind the bed, one on his dick to keep the angle right, to make sure that he can stay in that tight heat. His empty, aching balls are starting to pull up, he’s much closer already than he thought he could be, and he’s almost happy for it.

The wet slide of Even’s lips over his dick, the softness of the inside of his mouth where he’s sandwiched between Even’s tongue and the roof of his mouth, it’s so good, but it’s just on the right side of painful. He’s so sore, knows that he’s going to be able to feel it for days, but right now his body doesn’t care, just chases the pleasure. Right now  _ he  _ doesn’t care.

He loves when Even does this. How it feels to be the one towering over him for once, how he’s given the illusion of control as Even lies there, stuffed with his dick, eyes wide and attentive, looking up at Isak losing it with his pupils blown. 

And maybe it’s that, seeing how much Even is enjoying it too, hearing him moan around his dick, eagerly suck him in until Isak is seeing stars, maybe it’s that that gets to Isak the most. 

He loves how much Even wants him, how Even gets pleasure out of giving Isak pleasure. Just as Isak does.

Isak’s toes are curling in their duvet, the muscles in his body growing more and more tight with each passing second, and he’s so close now, almost on the brink, thrusting harder and faster, reveling in how that just makes Even moan even more.

When he finally does come, it slams into him. One second he’s thrusting, not quite sure if he’ll really be able to, the next he’s bending over, buried deep inside Even’s mouth, shouting out in pain and pleasure as his tender balls empty what little is left in them into Even’s willing mouth. It’s a raw feeling, coming so many times in one day, like his nerves is a bit too close to the skin, his mouth a bit too dry from panting, his muscles a bit too used for his body to really be able to give himself over it. It’s still good, still makes his mind blank and makes him feel alive as other things seldom do.

He hisses as he pulls back from Even, his dick smarting even at the limited friction Even’s mouth offers now, and then he collapses onto the bed next to Even.

They lie there, panting, sweating, shaking. Isak is pretty sure he’ll never be able to move again.

“Did we make it? Is it still your birthday?” Even asks, breaking the comfortable silence after a little while.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to move.”

Even huffs out a laugh, and under many protests gets up from bed to find his phone somewhere in the pile of clothes on the floor.

“”23:56. We just made it.”

“Woohoo for us,” Isak says, unenthusiastically as Even lies down next to him on the bed again.

“Wow, you sound so convincing,” he teases.

“I’m too tired for that right now. I can’t be serious when I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Even laughs again and it’s so contagious that Isak does as well. Even turns on his side, runs his fingers down over Isak’s cheek, over his lips where Isak can’t help but purse his lips and kiss what he can reach. 

“Yeah.”

They’re quiet for a bit, almost long enough that Isak is on the brink of falling asleep no matter how much he should get up and clean himself.

He’s so filthy, but also very, very tired. 

“I’m just happy I’m not turning 20 again,” he slurs, smiles at Even to ease the sting of it.

“Well,” Even says and smiles back. “You remember what we did for my 21st birthday?” And then he wiggles his eyebrows making Isak groan.

“We’re not doing that again,” he warns as Even gets up on his elbow and leans in to kiss him.

“You say that  _ now, _ ” Even says against Isak’s lips. 

Isak groans again and pushes him away halfheartedly. He doesn’t really want Even to go anywhere. He leans up and kisses Even once more, hoping to shut him up that way instead. 

When they finally pull apart, Even seems to have forgotten, or has at least chosen to keep it in for another year, because what he does say is, “Happy birthday, baby.”

What Isak hears is “I love you.” Like he’s heard with everything Even has done for him today. There’s really no better birthday present than that, when it comes down to it, Isak decides.

“Thank you,” Isak says, but that’s not what he’s really saying. And from how Even’s eyes soften and his smile turns small and private, Even seems to understand.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. Any of you wonder what it was they did on Even's 21st birthday? ;)
> 
> I know this isn't your normal overstimulation fic, but I figured the tag very much fitted here as well. "Poor" boys. haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, and if you did you know how happy comments and kudos make me. <3
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/), come celebrate Isak's birthday with me!


End file.
